keeping_the_clans_alivefandomcom-20200214-history
Deadfeather
As a black-pelted warrior, Deadfeather puts his shadowy fur to use as he keeps to the shadows during hunts and possible confrontations. His stealthy ability is only hindered by his bright amber eyes, and the white tip of his tail that he carefully tries to keep in the brush. Story Deadkit was a very curious little kit, and would often cause trouble in the nursery alongside Echokit, ignoring the scolding they got from warriors and queens alike, until the medicine cat told the two of them that StarClan was always watching them, and would be disappointed if they got themselves into danger. From that moment onwards, Deadkit swore to himself and StarClan that he would be a more honourable and careful cat, while Echokit scoffed at his fears. As apprentices, Deadpaw and Echopaw drifted apart, as Deadpaw focused on honing his hunting skills with his mentor, and Echopaw eagerly sought out her own independence from the Clan as much as possible. Deadpaw was upset to see his littermate arguing with her mentor as the moons passed by about how she could hunt by herself, and her attempts to refuse patrol duty so that she could spend the time alone hunting. He tried to persuade her to join him and his mentor, thinking that perhaps she did not get along with her own mentor, but she refused. At his warrior ceremony, Deadpaw was named Deadfeather, as the leader had remembered the dead crow that lay outside the camp the day he was born. He sat his vigil in silence alongside another new warrior, and quickly found himself wrapped up in the world of a warrior, one who could be far more responsible and daring. Echopaw sulked over being left behind, but by this point he had left his sister behind, not wanting her to keep him held back, as his father insisted she was. Eventually, he met Fallenberry, and the moment she found out that she was expecting kits, he ran out to join a patrol, both overjoyed and frightened at the prospect of having a litter of kits sharing his paw steps, looking up to him. He distanced himself from Fallenberry, and at the same time began to notice Echospring's behaviour. It was barely a half-moon before his sister fled the Clan with not even a goodbye, and Acornbelly became more reserved, realising that he had failed to bring his kits up properly for the good of ShadowClan. By the time Deadfeather's litter was born, Echospring was scarcely a memory in ShadowClan, though Deadfeather tried to find her scent, anywhere. Each patrol he walked, he would look out for his tabby sister, hoping that, even if he could not repair the bond they had shared as kits, he could at least introduce her to his kits. Personality Deadfeather is a very stern, determined cat, who favours the skill and respect of his Clanmates over their more intimate relations, which he gained from his mother, and passed down to his kits. There are few that he would trust, past his leader, medicine cat and deputy, but those who do earn his trust are those he finds the most promising cats. His respect for the elders is immense, as they remind him that even the strongest of cats can become elders, and their job of passing down old tales and the immense importance of StarClan and the warrior code make them an integral part of the Clan. Category:Warriors Category:ShadowClan Characters